


Hairdryer

by Jellonuna



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: 3 years old Sungjae and his creative mind.





	Hairdryer

Minhyuk was tidying up his apartment while humming to a song randomly when suddenly he spotted his youngest son playing with a small teapot he bought not long time ago. He stopped vacuuming and immediately put his arms around his waist ready to scold the youngest but before he could do that, Sungjae, his youngest son with Eunkwang turned around to face his dad and showed him his angelic smile

“Dad! Look! A hairdryer!” Sungjae said while mimicking hairdryer sound and giggling by himself, Minhyuk took a deep breath and called his husband

“Seo Eunkwang!!!” Eunkwang who was playing game with his oldest son Ilhoon immediately ran to Minhyuk

“What happened?” Minhyuk didn’t say anything and just pointed at Sungjae

“your son… look at what he does this time” Minhyuk wanted to look stern but he couldn’t help but smile at his youngest’s unique idea, Eunkwang looked at Sungjae and immediately laughed watching the 3 years old boy did

“Aigoo… our youngest what are you doing this time with your dad’s thing?” Eunkwang crouched down to ruffle his son’s black hair

“Appa! Hairdryer” Sungjae said while giggling, he looked so proud of what he did so Eunkwang couldn’t help but feeling proud too

“Ah… is it? can you dry Appa’s hair too?” Eunkwang lifted up Sungjae to his lap and showed him his hair which immediately grabbed by the toddler. Eunkwang giggled when he looked at how serious his son was trying to dry his ‘already-dry’ hair

Minhyuk who just now was still standing watching his husband interaction with their youngest son only sighed in defeat and crouched down beside them

“I called you just now to scold him and what are you doing now? Giving him more time to play with my precious teapot” Minhyuk whispered to Eunkwang

“just let him be for now, anyway we can’t scold him for being creative, I know you think he is a genius too” Eunkwang kissed Minhyuk on his cheek while the latter sighed in defeat looking at his precious teapot he hadn’t used. Sungjae turned around and looked at his dad

“Dad don’t be sad, do you want me to dry your hair too?” Sungjae looked at Minhyuk with his big innocent eyes and Minhyuk’s anger immediately flew away, he nodded happily. Eunkwang chuckled and let Sungjae moved closer to Minhyuk. Eunkwang grinned proudly when Minhyuk giggling with Sungjae who played with his hair instead, he took picture of Sungjae and Minhyuk and smiled at the two feeling really blessed.

 

 

“APPA! DAD!!! SUNGJAE POURED TEA ON MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Eunkwang and Minhyuk who was cuddle up to each other immediately ran to their oldest son feeling guilty because they forgot to explain to Sungjae that the teapot was not the real hairdryer. Poor Ilhoon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is jellonuna ao3 account, don't be surprised if you found similar fanfic on aff ^^


End file.
